


Star-Crossed Morons

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can't stay away from Krolia and Keith's dad, M/M, Post S7, Sheith69min, even in my sheith fics, prompt: stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro knew Keith had something planned for him. He was bad at hiding things from Shiro, even when he argued that Shiro was just a lucky guesser.





	Star-Crossed Morons

Shiro knew Keith had something planned for him. He was bad at hiding things from Shiro, even when he argued that Shiro was just a lucky guesser. Shiro knew all of Keith’s tells. The way he looked to the side when saying something misleading, the way he pretended he was too busy to answer Shiro’s questions, the way he gave him a hasty kiss on the lips before running off to work on whatever he had planned while pretending that he simply forgot to feed Black.

“She’s a _robot!”_ Shiro had screamed at Keith’s distant figure. _Damn._ He got away again. It was now a week since Shiro first noticed Keith’s strange behaviour. He couldn’t help his curiosity. Keith was generally transparent with him. There were never any secrets between them, so whenever something like this happened, Shiro couldn’t help but wonder what was causing the secrecy.

***

“Is it because I’m never around?”

“Huh?”

Shiro was lying on Matt’s couch, staring up at the plain white ceiling, disgruntled. His friend was temporarily living in one of the Galaxy Garrison’s student dormitories, wanting to help his father and Pidge fix up as much of the technologies damaged from the war against the Garla Empire as he could. He and his girlfriend opted to stay in a room close to the space station’s hangars, which gave Shiro plenty of space to vent without being heard. The walls were soundproof.

“He’s probably mad at me.”

“Are we still talking about Keith? The guy who gives you doe eyes even when you burn cereal?”

“Listen. It happened once, okay? And can you explain to me why the milk here is flammable?”

“That’s not the point!” Matt exclaimed whilst laughing at the memory of Shiro staring down at his corn flakes-turned-flames. “He’s stupidly in love with you.”

“Don’t call him stupid,” Shiro automatically responded. Keith was intelligent beyond his years. He developed his logic along with his intuition, and with the exposure as a member of Voltron —turned leader— Shiro would defend his brilliance so long as he could breathe.

“And you’re stupidly in love with him,” Matt concluded. “He’s not mad Shiro. Guess again.”

Shiro perked at the declaration.

“You know?”

“Hmm?” Matt squawked. Shiro sat up on the couch to face him. Matt was as bad a liar as Keith, if not worse.

“You know what he’s hiding, don’t you...”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt said in a voice that sounded like he produced helium from within himself.

“Tell me the truth Matt.”

Matt now looked constipated.

“Matthew…”

Just then, the sound of the room’s door drew their attention. Shiro cursed under his breath as Matt’s girlfriend walked into the room. Shiro wiped the scowl off his face to greet her kindly, and quickly flashed his friend a _you’re lucky_ look as they fell into an easy conversation. By the end of the night, Shiro left without gaining any other piece of information from Matt. Feeling defeated, he crawled into his bed and powered down his prosthetic arm before letting himself relax into the mattress.

Shiro woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. He had a dream. A dream that might have just answered his question. Shiro looked down at Keith asleep on his chest, who had crawled into bed some time that night. He combed his fingers through the long, dark locks, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the thought of what the other could be hiding.

***

Shiro thinks Keith is going to propose to him. Despite telling himself not to get his hopes up — _You two barely got together after the war! It’s too soon! He might be feeling pressured from you! Matt’s right, maybe he’s just stupid!—_ Shiro couldn’t help but feel excited. He didn’t pester Keith with questions after the dream. He let his boyfriend run about, planning whatever it was he needed to plan, a spring in his step at the notion of marrying Keith as he did test flights in the Atlas.

“You seem mighty chipper, Captain,” Coran commented as Shiro and his team successfully transformed the ship into the mech without any hiccups. “And I know it’s not because we’ve just given this space castle a pair of legs. You’re far too used to that to grin the way you are.”

“I’m just in a good mood,” Shiro said. Everyone exchanged knowing looks, which only seemed to affirm Shiro’s suspicions. When the team transformed Atlas back into its original setting and landed the ship, Shiro found himself walking towards Keith, who was waiting for him at the entrance of the hangar.

“Keith,” Shiro smiled as he approached the other.

Keith pecked Shiro’s lips lightly. It was a small motion, but the act set Shiro’s heart on fire. He was about to jump the gun and say _yes_ right then and there.

“Do you have any plans this evening?”

“You know those are reserved for you,” Shiro mumbled sweetly. Keith smiled softly at Shiro, and the two connected their lips for a deeper kiss. The Atlas crew walked past the couple while making their usual sounds of delight and disgust as they exited the hangar.

“Follow me,” Keith said as he took purchase of Shiro’s hand and led him out of the large room.

***

“Dad took me here a lot when I was little,” Keith explained as they climbed up a small cliff overhanging a large canyon. Shiro followed suit, and the two lay down on the flat of the floor slightly angled towards the gorge. “I never really understood why we always sat here to stare at the stars, but we did. It was really nice,” he mumbled, almost sleepily. “He would point out constellations that I could never picture, and name stars I couldn’t be bothered remembering.”

Shiro chuckled as he slipped his fingers between Keith’s. It felt wrong not having them there.

The two shuffled closer and Shiro pecked his cheek before the other continued. “There was one star in particular that he loved, only because it looked slightly purple compared to the others.”

“He had it bad, huh?” Shiro grinned as he eyed the spec Keith was pointing towards.

“They’re ridiculous,” Keith smirked. “Turns out they came here a lot."

Shiro nodded kindly, wondering when Keith was going to get on one knee.

“Did you know you could buy stars?”

“I did,” Shiro sighed. The night air was nice and cool, but his body felt warm as Keith rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. “Did he buy the purple star?”

“Yup. Wanna guess what he named it?”

“Krolia?”

“Yeah,” Keith laughed. “She took me here on her own a few weeks ago. I didn’t tell her I knew this place well —not right away, at least. She pointed at a bunch of stars and named them each.”

“Cute…”

“And then she tested me on them.”

Shiro winced but then laughed at the exhausted expression Keith made.

“I distracted her by pointing to her star, and explaining what it meant to Dad.”

“Did she cry?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to disclose that information,” Keith said softly. Shiro propped himself up for a moment so he could lean down and kiss Keith, affection swelling his heart. He thanked Keith for sharing such a personal story with him through his lips. He worked the other’s mouth open slowly and licked the inside of his cheek. Keith moaned beneath him, the vibration shaking Shiro’s very core. Keith moaned again, this time with his palms pressed flat against Shiro’s chest, pushing him away.

“I wasn’t finished my story,” Keith panted.

“Sorry,” Shiro whispered against his swollen lips. The proposal escaped his mind as Keith’s gentleness and beauty overwhelmed his thoughts. Shiro backed away and resumed his earlier position, lying beside Keith and holding his hand tightly.

“I came here a few times when I was enrolled at the Garrison. When you were out on your mission, I…”

Shiro peeked a glance at the other from the corner of his eye.

“Wow this is really embarrassing to admit out loud.” Keith cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you see that star? Between Alpha Leonis and mom?”

Shiro couldn’t help but snort at the description. Keith elbowed him roughly.

“I see it! I see it,” Shiro laughed as he stared at the spec close to Regulus and Krolia.

“I would pretend that’s where you were. Made me sleep better at night.”

Shiro blinked at the star.

“Wait, did you like me even back then?”

It was Keith’s turn to snort. “Obviously.”

“Huh,” Shiro said, feeling a little stumped at the revelation. That meant every single interaction with Keith after the other took him away from the Garrison and off into space to save the universe was one wherein Keith liked him.

Shiro groaned and covered his face with both his hands. “That means we could have been kissing so much sooner.”

Keith laughed and elbowed his arm lightly.

“Anyways, that star is yours now.”

Shiro removed his hands to look at Keith. “What?”

“That’s Shirogane. That’s your star.”

“You bought me a star?”

Keith flashed Shiro a bewitching grin.

Shiro groaned again, this time against Keith’s chest as he turned over to hug him. “And that was your big secret right?” He asked, voice muffled against the fabric of Keith’s shirt.

“Yup!” Shiro kissed the other’s chest hopelessly. “I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be on Earth, so I figured… you know. Since this place means so much to me. And the stars… and you—”

Shiro propped himself up and kissed Keith deeply. The two lay in each other’s arms for quite some time, enjoying the small pecks and licks and moans they elicited from each other until Shiro pulled away long enough to confess his earlier train of thought.

“Y-you thought I was going to propose?!” Keith sputtered. Shiro nodded slightly, face ablaze.

“God, that would have been perfect, huh?” Keith added. It was his turn to hide his face behind his hands. “Sorry I mislead you like that, Takashi.”

Shiro all but pounced on Keith again for using his first name like that.

When they pulled away from another round of embarrassed but loving kisses, Keith sat up to look down at Shiro. “There’s no way I’d be able to propose to you without something going wrong,” Keith smiled. “I’m transparent to you. You’d know in a second.”

“Apparently I wouldn’t.”

Keith shook his head. “Would you have said yes?”

“You know it, baby.”

Keith grinned and leaned down to kiss the scar on the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

“If it’s alright with you… Can I leave the proposal to you? Since I’m so bad at surprises, maybe you should take over the big occasions.”

Shiro’s heart did several backflips at the suggestion.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me @Kroligane :D!


End file.
